1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to signal testing technology, and particularly to a computing device and a method for viewing relevant circuits of a signal on a circuit design diagram.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal testing of components on a printed circuit board (PCB) is an important phase in the manufacturing process and is closely interrelated to product quality. A circuit testing program is executed to test signals on the PCB. When a signal is distorted or erroneous, a user needs to check relevant circuits of the signal on a circuit design diagram of the PCB. However, determining the relevant circuits of the signal on the circuit design diagram is tiring and time-consuming.